


Compatible

by EclecticMuse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticMuse/pseuds/EclecticMuse
Summary: Fitz and Simmons have a conversation in bed.





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

"Fitz," Jemma said, sprawled out across the mattress, "I'm so glad we finally decided to start an intimate relationship. We're very compatible sexually, you and I. Which of course we would be, I had no doubt--I mean, we're compatible in every other facet of our relationship, why wouldn't be this way too?"

"I know what you mean," Fitz sighed, his expression the very picture of a sated man. "I agree completely. But just you wait. Give me a few minutes and I'll show you a few more ways we're compatible."

Jemma's eyebrow rose, her mouth twisting into a pleased smirk. "Is that a promise?"

Grinning, Fitz rolled over to lightly pin her to the mattress. "Yes, it is," he said, just before leaning down to press his lips to hers in a kiss that very quickly turned heated.

True to his word, they quickly discovered many more ways in which they were perfectly in sync with one another--perfectly compatible.


End file.
